


Return

by softgrungehardgrungeidk



Category: Six of Crows Series - Leigh Bardugo
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-31
Updated: 2017-01-31
Packaged: 2018-09-21 01:26:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 663
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9525557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/softgrungehardgrungeidk/pseuds/softgrungehardgrungeidk
Summary: A short one-shot about Inej returning to Ketterdam for the first time after setting sail to hunt slavers.





	

Inej inhaled deeply as she leaned against the rail _The Wraith_ and gazed out across the expanse of the sea. The city of Ketterdam was growing closer on the horizon, and she savored every whiff of the salty air, waiting for the stench of the city to eventually overtake it. It had been almost a year since she had set foot in Ketterdam's harbor... almost a year since she had last spoken to Kaz. The thought caused anxiety to bubble up in her chest, but she forced it away. If Kaz could not accept her for what she was, then he did not deserve her. She tried not to think about how much she cared for him, or how fiercely she had missed him these long months.

“Captain?” Inej looked back from the bow of her ship. Her first mate, Ivan, was staring at her questioningly.

“What was that, Ivan?” she replied, slightly embarrassed of her lapse in attention.

“Are you prepared to dock, captain?” He looked concerned. The crew was vaguely aware of her connection to the gangs of the Barrel. They were unaware, however, of her history with the leader of the Dregs. She preferred to keep it that way.

“Yes. Take charge of docking, and inform the crew that they have 2 weeks ashore.” Inej watched as Ivan nodded and took his leave, heading towards the stern. She gave one last look to Ketterdam approaching in the distance before she pushed off the railing and headed towards her cabin to gather her belongings. As she packed, she began planning for what she would do when they reached the harbor.

_____

            Dressed in dark clothes to blend in with the foggy night, Inej walked incognito down the streets, choosing for once to remain firmly planted to the ground. Her first stop: the Van Eck mansion. While docked in Ravka, she had sent word to Jesper and Wylan that she would be returning to Ketterdam soon, and they had a room ready and waiting for her arrival. As she turned down a narrow alleyway, a shortcut to the mansion, she was startled by a shadowed figure, standing statuesque at the far end and obscured by the haze. She instinctively dropped into a fighting stance, knives in hand. After a brief second of studying the silhouette, she realized her mistake. As she straightened and put away her knives, she studied the way that the familiar figure leaned to one side, supported by a crow-headed cane. She paused, bracing herself and guarding her emotions, before slowly walking towards the man she loved – Kaz.

_____

            Kaz watched as his wraith gingerly approached him. She was dressed in street clothes and had a hood pulled tight over her head, casting shadows over her face, but he would recognize that ghostlike figure, and that silent gait, anywhere. He could watch her move forever – she had a lithe grace that could only be acquired through a lifetime of training. He was shaken from his thoughts as she stopped mere inches from him. As every longing thought that he had while she was away came flooding back to him, he slowly reached his hand – his bare hand – up to gently push her hood back from her hair. Their eyes met, and his hand found its way to her cheek. She went rigid, searching his coffee eyes for any sign of nausea or illness. When she found nothing there but love, she allowed herself lean into his touch, closing her eyes and exhaling as she savored the feel of his skin on her cheek.

_____

            “I missed you,” Kaz whispered. It was barely audible over the light breeze that blew in from the sea, but Inej heard it as clear as day. She knew, then, that Kaz Brekker – Dirtyhands, Bastard of the Barrel, and King of the Dregs – would remove his armor for her. She opened her eyes and looked up at him.

            “I missed you too,” she whispered back.

**Author's Note:**

> this is my first ever fic, so any constructive thoughts are welcome! comment below! thanks for reading!


End file.
